What if I were young again?
by deaththecat
Summary: What happens when England is dared by America to turn France in to a child? What happens when that spell fails and America's child self is brought from the past and dropped in the modern world? And where has America disappeared to? In fact, is the child really even America? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**This is my first fanfic ever, so please don't be too judgmental. Constructive criticism is welcome, but pleases no flames.**

**If people like this story then I'll continue it, since this is my first one then I understand if you don't like it, and I'll try again.**

**Also, could someone tell me how to do those line break things? If so that would be really helpful.**

**Thank you for reading my story and I hope you like it! **

Chapter 1

England groaned as he walked into the conference room, uncharacteristically half an hour late. Today it was being held in Australia; that was far too far away for his liking.

"Bloody alarm clock." He grumbled to himself as he tried to sneak into his place without being noticed.

On one side was France, who was asleep so there was no chance of being noticed. On the other side however, he had less luck.

"Britain, dude you're half a freaking hour late! What took you so long bro?"

England sighed. The younger hyperactive nation beside him had taken no time to inform the whole world -literally- of the usually punctual British nation's lateness.

"Hah, and you were always telling me off for being late to breakfast. Mate, you're like totally the last nation here by, like at least twenty minutes! You're setting a bad example for all of us."

England glowered at a certain loud, tall Australian. He was rather annoyed at him for a couple of reasons.

One, his home was so far away. Two, he was falling more and more into American ways of speaking. Three, anyone who hadn't noticed that England was late by now -they'd have to be real thick not to- would have most certainly noticed now. Italy just happened to be one of those people.

"Ve, Britain why are you so late?"

"Itaria-kun you shouldn't ask such impolite questions." Japan reprimanded softly

"Ve, I'm sorry Japan!"

"It's ok Italy we all want to know too." France said, his voice sounding thick and slurred as he had only just woken up, and was trying to grasp the situation.

"Fine" England said sighing. "My magic wasn't working very well this morning so I couldn't teleport straight here."

"Magic?" America scoffed "there's no such thing as magic so stop rambling old man!"

"You wanker!" shouted England, jumping to his feet. "Magic does exist! Otherwise how do you explain this!" he said pointing to the air next to him. Now of course all of you dear readers know that he was pointing to one of his magical friends, but all poor America saw was his former mentor Britain waving his arm at thin air.

"If there really is such thing as magic then show me some!" America said, knowing full well that he was now treading on dangerous ground.

"Alright then." England said quietly. "What do you propose I do?"

America had to think about this one -Yes the words 'America' and 'think' put together, we all know it doesn't seem very likely unless the sentence was 'America doesn't think at all' but none the less he was thinking- usually he would have asked for a giant Hamburger. But this was Britain he was talking about, and he did not want food poisoning.

"Ok…" he said, looking around for inspiration. His eyes fell on France, who was now animatedly talking to Romano. The Italian nation looked rather creeped out, America noted with some sympathy.

"Ok" he repeated looking back at England, who cocked a bushy eyebrow. "I want you to turn France into a child." A smirk twitched the other blonde's lips into a mirthless smile.

_That was the only type of smile he had pulled in over 200 years._ America thought to himself, rather sadly.

"Alright let's do this." England said, turning to France. The unfortunate nation was still blissfully unaware of the fact that he might not be around for much longer.

However Romano, whose eyes had been roaming the room, looking for some way out of the situation, gave it away.

He noticed the scary British nation with his eyes closed, brow furrowed chanting some strange words which the Italian did not understand.

"O- Oi what are you doing s- stupid Brit?"

England seemed to ignore him, but if you were paying close attention then you would have noticed him speed up his chanting.

France however, jumped up and turned around to look at what Romano was talking about.

His eyes widened when he realised what England was doing.

"I don't think so mon cher!" he shouted, diving at the other.

England opened his eyes looking shocked. He was reaching the end of the spell, but when France jumped on him he stumbled over the last few words.

"Shit! Stupid frog!" he cussed, before remembering that he was in the middle of a spell. "uhh… I mean Desexamos-lle xuventude eterna!"

A bright light filled the room blinding all the nations.

"Uhh, dude what the hell?" grumbled America, rubbing his eyes.

"What were you thinking Angleterre? 'ow could you try to curse moi?" asked France, sounding rather miffed, as he rubbed his own eyes.

"I wasn't the one who thought of it, frog. It was America's idea." replied England. Already standing up and dusting himself off. "Wish I had though." He added as an afterthought.

"Alright!" shouted America, once he had gotten over the bright light, he was back to his cheerful, normal self (which wasn't very intelligent). "It's time to start the meeting! First off, since you dudes didn't like superhero blubberman I came up with an even more awesome design!"

The other nations sighed and settled down to listen to the American's ridiculous plans to save the world.

"and check this! It can eve-"

America was cut off by a loud screeching noise that echoed through the hall.

All the nations flinched at the horrid sound.

"Ve, Germany save me!" cried Italy instinctively latching onto the German man's arm.

Germany grumbled slightly, but did not move to shake the Italian off.

"Britain dude, I sure hope this has nothing to do with that spell you cast before!" shouted America over the noise of the screeching.

"I hope so too." replied the other, putting his hands over his ears.

At that moment the room was lit up in a bright light that blinded the nations again.

_Bloody hell!_ England thought to himself as he held his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut.

The screeching and the light had reached an almost unendurable pitch, when suddenly it all disappeared, as quickly as it had started.

The room was completely silent. Then, one by one the countries got to their feet stretching.

"Well that was nice." Romano said sarcastically, as he tried to push Spain away from him. "Don't hesitate to try a spell like that on us again, fucking jerky Brit!"

"Well I'm not sorry!" replied England scowling "It's all froggy here's fault! If he hadn't stopped me from cursing him then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

…

The other nations frowned at him. It was clear the whole thing was his fault, he had even owned up to it.

"Aiya aru. What is that?" squeaked China

The others who had been looking at England now turned to see what China was on about.

A large yellow _portal _sort of thing was floating right above the nations. It was slowly getting larger and larger.

Most of the nations jumped out of the way with yells of alarm. However a few nations (Norway and England) stayed to watch the curious light intently.

With a loud bang, the light blinded them for the third time.

This time, along with the bang came the soft 'ooof!' of a child.

This time, when the nations opened their eyes they saw a young child sitting in the middle of the room shaking his head, with his prominent ahoge bouncing around, confused trying to work out where he was.

This time, when England opened his eyes they widened with shock, as he saw a child that reminded him too painfully of the past.

The child looked up and his eyes too, widened with surprise. But the surprise in his eyes was a warm, happy kind of surprise.

"England!" he shouted, in his American accent with just a hint of British, happily running over to the man who he had once called big brother.

**I'm going to leave this chapter here. Please review! I will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunset Ninja – thanks sooooooo much for reviewing so fast! Also thanks for telling me how to do those line breaks. **

**I think I've worked out most of the story line but I'm welcome to suggestions. **

"England!" the boy shouted again. He ran over and hugged the said nation.

"I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long since the last time you visited! That other boy, I can't remember his name said that you wer-" he stopped and looked up at England. "A- Are you ok?"

The older nation was frozen staring blankly at the child, his green eyes dull.

"W- What's wrong England?" cried the child

"'old on a moment Amérique I need to 'ave a talk with Angleterre. " France said rather gruffly, dragging England out of the room.

"What is your problem? You were always saying 'ow much better Amérique was when he was a child. So why, now that the child that you once knew is 'ere you're giving 'im the cold shoulder?" the Frenchman asked the other blond, slamming him into a wall.

England twisted away looking uncomfortable. "Just because I said that doesn't mean I actually want him here."

France groaned with exasperation.

"Well what do you want then?"

England turned to look the other man in the eye. "It's painful enough seeing him grown up, let alone a child who doesn't even realise that in about a hundred years he's going to leave me."

"Angleterre…" France sighed and released the younger man. "Stop being so selfish. This Amérique is one who knows the kind you, the young you, and the pirate you. So belt up and try to be that old you."

England scowled, but nodded none the less, he then proceeded to re-enter the room.

Meanwhile two North American nations were talking to the young America.

"So dude tell us, who are you? And why was the jerky limey so shocked to see you?" A certain loud American asked his child self.

A certain Canadian face-palmed.

"What do you mean?" asked the child jumping to his feet, blue eyes flashing "I have no idea why England was so surprised to see me! It should be quite obvious who I am! I'm the one and only hero! The Thirteen Colonies of British America!"

America stared at his younger self shocked. "Was I really ever that cocky?" he asked his brother.

A certain Canadian proceeded to face-palm again.

Suddenly there was the noise of a door slamming. The three (well two if you think about it) spun around to see who it was.

At the door stood England looking slightly sheepish.

"E- England?" said the younger America tentatively.

"Uhh… yeah… sorry about before I was just… umm… a little surprised to see you here." England said, walking over to the child.

"R- Really?" asked the young American beaming.

"Yes of course." Replied the older nation, forcing a smile.

America ran to the other nation, who lifted him up into the air, still with the forced smile on his face.

"Big bro doesn't look very happy." New Zealand commented to Australia.

The other nation snorted. "Of course not! With all that American bastard's put him through, no wonder he finds it hard to smile."

"Alright dudes, let's start this meeting for real!" America shouted, making many nations cringe.

Australia glanced over to where the young America was sitting next to England, swinging his legs around happily.

He then looked at England, his older brother.

Australia noticed that England was subconsciously moving away from the child.

The brown haired man frowned. He didn't really know much about what had happened between the two nations, except for that they had a war a couple of hundred years ago.

"And that's all! Thanks for coming to the meeting dudes!"

Australia looked up startled; he hadn't been paying any attention to America's speech.

He watched America walk over to England. _What's that idiot doing now?_ The Australian wondered to himself.

"Ok little hero! How about you go to Frenchy's house tonight!" America said to his younger self grinning.

"B- But…" the child stammered, looking over at England.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea." The Brit said briskly, getting to his feet. "I'll see you tomorrow at the next meeting."

The nations filed out one by one, talking loudly.

America stacked his papers and proceeded to leave the room whistling.

"Stop!"

America turned around sharply to face his younger counterpart.

The boy's eyes were blazing. "What did you do to England?" he shouted.

"W- What?" asked America, looking bewildered.

What are you talking about Amérique?" asked France, coming over from the back of the room.

"I- I don't know…" the young American's shoulders were shaking, and soon the older nations realised that he was crying.

"It just seems like E- England's be- been broken or something." He stammered, before breaking down and sobbing.

France and America looked at each other, France sadly, America angrily.

They both knew the child was right.

**Austria: This is absolutely ridiculous!** **How come all these oafs are getting more screen time than me? **

**Deaththecat: Sorry, but honestly I can barely write a sentence for you.**

**Austria: Hmph. You even added ocs, like Australia and New Zealand!**

**Deaththecat: Yeah… but I know waaay more about Australia than Austria **

**Austria: *mutters obscenities under his breath and stomps off***

**Deaththecat: Umm… yeah… sorry about that. I will include other characters later on! (****I think****)**

**That's it for this chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!  
**

**Is anyone interested in Pirate!England showing up in the next chapter or so?**

**Chibi!Austria? Chibi!Switzerland? Chibi!Prussia? Chibihon? Chibi!Russia? Tell me who you want to show up. The most popular characters will come in as children in later chapters.**

**We have the Queen's Birthday public holiday tomorrow! So hopefully I'll update again.**

"I brought you food Amérique." France said cheerfully, opening the door to his spare room.

"Whatever."

France frowned at the little boy lying on the bed, surrounded by picture books. "You 'ave to eat Amérique!"

"Why?" the boy turned to France, there were tears in his blue eyes. "Why does England hate me?"

"Why does Angleterre 'ate you?" France repeated, his frown deepening. He sighed and sat down beside the young America.

"'e doesn't 'ate you Amérique… Angleterre is just going through some economic difficulties and is staying away from other nations that's all."

"Oh ok." America said in a small voice. He picked up one of the books and settled down to continue reading.

France left the room feeling slightly guilty. He knew he had been lying to the child.

The young America frowned putting down his book.

"You were never a good liar, France." He said sighing.

* * *

"That was a great Hamburger!" The older America said to himself, walking down the street. With one Hamburger in his mouth and one in his hand.

"I reckon they're getting better all the t-…. huh?" America peered around the corner.

"Rock out! An alleyway! This will either be an awesome shortcut, or it will be a portal to an alien world!" He shouted.

America walked into the alleyway happily eating his other hamburger.

"Huh?" The American stopped. It was like the darkness had closed in on him like a blanket; he couldn't see anything.

Suddenly the walls of the alleyway lit up. The light seemed to be coming from behind him America noted. _Must be car headlights._ The American thought to himself, not bothering to look behind him.

Then he heard the whoosh of waves, felt the wind on his back and tasted the salt in the air (no the salt was not from the hamburger!)

"What the?" America spun around to see a bright oval. _Just like the one Little Hero fell out of!_

"H- Help!" He managed to cry out before being sucked into the portal.

All that was left was his half eaten hamburger.

**Badumdaaa! Yeah I know the most dramatic ending ever, right? (sarcasm)**

**Sorry if it isn't very good, but I seem to have a phobia of editing my work or something **

**I just found out that it was superhero Globa- Man, not Blubberman (lol) well I suppose it makes more sense **

**Please Review! Like I said up the top I'll probably update tomorrow. 'cept you people in the northern hemisphere… well there's time difference… so I dunno when it'll reach you.**

**Don't forget to tell me who you want to be chibierfied! (I don't even think that's a word) **

**Now onward to the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wasn't very happy with the last chapter, and I'll try to make this one longer, and also easier to see when the scene changes.**

**I would have had this up sooner, but my mum kept coming into the room and shouting 'Fanfiction!' She was doing this because she reckoned I was always on . **

**So, to prove her wrong I didn't go on my Laptop at all. Now she's having a bath, so I'll be able to write this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit rushed!**

"They really had to make this bloody meeting in Mexico didn't they?" England grumbled, as he walked in to the second day of the weeklong conference.

"Hello England!"

England looked up. Who would be calling _his _name in such a positive manor?

"O- Oh Good-morning America." He said, as the child ran over to greet him.

America pouted as England walked over to his seat next to Japan.

"He didn't even hug me!" he whined to the closest person.

"He probably has a stiff back, don't you think eh?" The closest person happened to be our favourite, maple syrup loving Canadian.

The young American watched England jump over the meeting table to throttle France.

"I don't think so." He said quietly.

Canada was torn between happiness because his brother had noticed him, and sympathy because Alfred didn't even know why England was awkward around him.

"We will now begin the meeting." Said Germany, clearing his throat.

While the Canada and the young America were discussing possibilities of back pains, France was complaining nonstop.

"And we 'ave five meetings in a row on top of it! Don't you think that's really unfair Angleterre?"

"Mm yeah, I s'pose" England replied, deep in thought.

"Eh? Angleterre are you ok?" Asked France, leaning over and placing a hand on England's forehead.

"What the-? Bloody perverted wanking frog! Get away from me!" England shouted jumping to his feet.

"Calm down Mon ami. I was only checking your temperature."

"And why would you need to do that, Frog?"

"Well firstly, you abbreviated a word into slang that isn't even official English." Replied France, Making England scowl. "And secondly you agreed to something that I said! Are you sure you 'aven't been eating too much of that disgusting British food of yours?"

France knew that last sentence would have annoyed the Brit.

"You wanker!" England shouted jumping on the Frenchmen, he then proceeded to attempt to strangle the other man.

"SHUT UP!"

The two offending nations slowly turned their heads to face a seething German.

"Um… sorry about that Germany…" England apologised letting go of his geographical neighbour's tie.

"Just don't do it again." Germany said sighing.

France pouted. It wasn't fair! England always got off easy!

"Now America will speak." Germany said, looking around the room. "…America?"

The other nations started to look around the room, no America was to be seen.

_Come to think of it, I haven't seen that git for the whole meeting. _England realised

Suddenly Germany noticed Canada. "Ah there you are America. You're too slow! If you don't get up here in the next thirty seconds, I will kill you!"

"What? But I'm America!" The young America shouted.

"Be quiet America." Canada hushed him. "They've just mistaken me for you."

Germany frowned. He had never very good with patience. "HURRY UP!" he boomed.

Canada squeaked something that sounded a lot like 'Maple Leaf!' and hurried up to the front.

"Um… um…." Canada fidgeted, he was uncomfortable with being watched by so many people.

"America!"

Canada looked up, meeting concerned green eyes. He had just got out of the meeting and was sure he would have nightmares about it for weeks.

"Yes what is it Mr England, sir?"

"Huh? You aren't America!"

"Argh!" the Canadian had, had enough.

Canada stomped over to the surprised Brit.

"You raised me and yet even _you_ can't remember who I am!" He shouted, towering over the shorter man.

"Um… well… I raised a lot of nations… so… who are you again?"

Canada scowled -which didn't look so good, with his face resembling America's so much- "I'm fed up with this!" he shouted, shoving the slighter nation with all his might.

Unfortunately the older, more experienced man easily stepped out the way of his shove.

"A- Are you Canada then?" he asked.

The North American nation nodded sighing.

"I see" said England looking up at the sky. "So then where is America?"

**Yeah I know, horrible end of chapter right?**

**I have a poll on my profile for the child self's of the characters to come in.**

**Also, thanks for all the Reviews, they made my day.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I made it way longer than the last one But we hope it's quality as well as quantity right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't update all week. I just hadn't gotten around to typing any more even though I had already had the chapter planned out. **

**I'm trying to decide whether I should update Friday, Saturday and Sunday and not update for the rest of the week. Or if I should update every second day.**

**Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

_Where are my arms? Where are my legs? What the hell, I feel like shit!_

America kept his eyes closed for a while, thinking. The last thing he remembered was a bright light and a whooshing noise.

The American shifted slightly, feeling rough wooden planks beneath him.

"Argh" He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly at the unwelcome sunlight.

America looked blearily around himself.

_I'm on the ground. _He noted.

Suddenly he noticed someone wearing a billowing red cloak with gold tassel standing over him.

America blinked in surprise and looked up.

"E- England?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another time England was apologising to Canada.

"Yeah… so sorry about that Canada." England said, rubbing the back of his neck, grimacing.

"I'm sorry too, for shouting at you." Canada replied, not looking very sorry.

"Yeah… well… I didn't even know you could talk above a whisper."

Canada sighed. "I'm not a girl y'know?"

England frowned. "You shouldn't be so impolite. Especially when there are young ladies about!"

"Huh?" Canada looked around before realising that Seychelles was standing next to England looking like she might jump at the Canadian's throat at any given moment.

"Ah… sorry about that Seychelles. It's just you're so shor- I mean I didn't notice you. I'm so very sorry."

"Huh?" England, looked around. "Where's Canada gone?"

"Who's Canada?" Asked Seychelles, looking up at him questioningly.

"Ah… I can't remember."

Canada sighed and walked off to find Cuba.

* * *

"I'll make you pay for calling me a Commie-Bastard!"

"Nooo! I'm Canada not America!"

* * *

"So Frenchie."

France looked up, and smiled when he saw the young America standing at the door.

"Ah Amérique why don't you come and have a seat." He said motioning to the empty seat next to him.

America hesitated for a moment, before walking into the almost empty conference room and sitting next to France.

"So why are you here Amérique?"

The American fidgeted for moment, before braving up.

"Why is England acting so different? I only saw him two day ago and he was completely different. Does he have a hangover or something?"

The sheer innocence of the question made France smile. The smile immediately slid off his face when a realisation struck him.

_America didn't know he was in the future!_

France face-palmed, much to the surprise and concern of the young America.

"Urgh… look Amérique, I'll talk about this to England." France said, getting up to leave.

"No"

France turned, surprised. "Wha-"

America grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the chair with a force that made France remember that this was America that he was talking about, not ant old child.

He noted America's expression. The child looked like he was fed up with life. America looked France in the eyes; blue meeting blue.

"You didn't answer my question."

France forced a smile, wondering what the hell he was going to do.

* * *

**My friend likes to swear a lot and she says it's good she's British because than she can swear at anything. And so we look at her and we say: "Your Aussie, mate. That's why you can swear a lot." **

**I Dunno where the foul mouthed Australian stereotype comes from… but then I don't know much so that's no surprise.**

**Sorry the chapter's so short! I'll update tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well?" Demanded America

France rubbed the back of his neck, letting loose a nervous laugh.

"I'm not stupid. I can tell that there is something you aren't telling me and I'm tired of being kept in the dark!"

America watched France's face closely. He could see his expressions changing rapidly from positive to negative and back again, as he put the positives up against the negatives of telling the child.

_Telling me what? _America asked himself.

BAM!

The two nations turned quickly to face the door. Standing there was a boy that America didn't recognise. He was rather short, with light blond hair, bushy eyebrows and a curious curl that reminded America of a sheep.

"Ah New Zealand! What bring you here?"

_New Sealand?_

"I'm very sorry to barge in like this, but America is missing!"

_What?_

"I'm right here!" The young America protested.

The France looked at him for a moment with an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

"Amérique I really have to go now." He said standing quickly and pulling on his coat.

"Hey! You still haven't answered my question!"

"Nouvelle Zélande can you look after Amérique while I go talk to Angleterre?"

"Of course!" He replied enthusiastically.

America and the strange man ,who was called _New Sealand_ or something odd like that, watched France hurry out of the room.

"It isn't fair!" America pouted

"What isn't fair?" The blond man asked him.

"It isn't fair that they're keeping secrets from me!"

The man looked at him, surprised. "Well I'm a country, so I ought to know about any secrets."

America was equally surprised. "You're a county?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"Of course I am! Don't you ever look at maps?"

The young American puffed out his chest. "Of course I do! I have the whole world memorised!"

For some reason the man looked at him strangely.

"That's funny" America heard him mutter to himself. "I thought you didn't give shit about the rest of the world and our problems."

"If you know the world so well then why don't you draw it." He said smiling and pushing a piece of paper toward the American. He also handed him a pen.

"What's this?" America asked looking at the pen.

"Very funny." The other blond said, popping off the cap of the pen.

America started drawing shakily at first, but then getting more confident as he moved on.

The man looked at it blinking. "Wow this looks like one of those old maps England has in his attic."

He sighed pulling out a strange device. "I might as well show you a real, up to date map."

"What's that?" America asked frowning at the device.

"Huh this? It's an iPhone. Haven't you ever seen one?"

The boy wordlessly shook his head.

"Ah here's a map!"

"What?" America looked at the 3D earth slowly turning around, on the screen of the object called the 'iPhone'. "That looks nothing like the maps at England's house!"

Surprisingly the man laughed. "What do you mean, maps at England's house? England doesn't keep maps around in his houses anymore!"

"But I saw them there only two days ago!"

The man stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes. "I've been at his winter house all week and he hasn't had any guests. England doesn't keep maps around because they remind him of how he used to be so big and powerful."

"Eh?" America frowned. "What do you mean? England is an Empire, I thought that was the most powerful a nation could be!"

The man laughed again. "Don't kid yourself! There was no chance of England being called an Empire after 1997 when he lost Hong Kong!"

Now the poor American was seriously confused. "I- I don't understand! England doesn't have anything to do with Hong Ko-… wait did you say 1997?" Realisation dawned on the child.

"Um… sir… what year is it?"

"2012"

America stayed frozen for a minute or two before slowly looking up to the heavens.

"Oh Lord"

* * *

**Yeah… looks like I didn't update yesterday. Oh well.**

**Sorry that last chapter was so hard to understand the switches from place to place. Maybe I'll edit that sometime. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**Sorry for not updating for so long, I ran into an impenetrable wall, that many of you may know as 'writers block'. I really did mean to update but… as I said (wrote) writers block is a really mean thing. Sorry if this chapter seems short, badly written, in a different writing style (mine changes all the time) and/or I've forgotten something that I wrote earlier in the story.**

* * *

"E- England?"

The green eyed blond looked down at the American disdainfully.

"Git. We're in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, not in England."

"B- But you're E-" America started, but was cut off by a hand held over his mouth. "Say no more" the Englishmen hissed; mouth close to the American's ear. "People are watching."

America grumbled moving his head away from England's hand. As the other had said, there were people watching, but they were rather… queer looking individuals. In search of a better word the American decided on _delinquentish _**(Yes delinquentish is a DEFINETLY a word, in the… American language :3) **He repeated the word aloud earning himself a funny look from England.

"Right… whatever, c'mon." The green eyed blond said pulling the American to his feet. "Y'know… you remind me of someone." England said over his shoulder, as he dragged the American into a wooden cabin to the left of the deck.

"Uh… Captain?" One man started to say.

"Leave us." The blond replied over his shoulder.

America took in the teen's appearance from behind as they entered the small wooden cabin, England's shoulders were almost too slim for the bright red tasselled cloak- wait… teen?

America pulled his former mentor around sharply, earning a swift swear and a scowl.

"Wow, Iggy what happened to you?" The American asked, eyes widening as he took in the appearance of his former mentor. The island nation was, younger than the American.

"Stop acting like you know me!" England snarled, shoving away the taller nation's hand. "And don't you dare call me 'Iggy' if you value your life!"

America blinked in surprise, but then laughed. "As if you could hurt me, Iggy. Especially in your current state!" he said patting the island nation on the head.

The teenager's face darkened. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" He yelled lifting the American up by the collar and slamming him into the wooden wall, making the whole boat wobble.

"Whoa, whoa… anger management Iggy!" America said, surprised at the other nation's strength. _Since when had England been able to lift him?_

"How do you know what I am?" The other blond growled, keeping his voice under control.

"Ahahaha! You're really cute when you're angry!" America said grinning.

"Are you a spy for China?"

"Wh- What? No way, I'd sooner by a spy for France!"

At those words England's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Really?"

"… Okay maybe not"

"Who are you?"

"Wha- Who me?"

The English nation rolled his eyes. "Who else?"

"Ah… right. You know who I am!"

The American earned himself a blank stare.

"I- Iggy?" Now America was slightly worried. He was stuck in the middle of some ocean, that…. He'd never bothered to learn the name of; and England was young, had temper problems (worse than America could remember in a long time, England was almost… scary), and couldn't remember who America was! Not cool.

"Who are you?" England repeated, scowling.

"Seriously, I'm the United Stated of fucking America, happy?" America shouted, he wasn't happy. America was the hero, and everyone was supposed to remember the hero right?

England let out a short, dry fake laugh. "That's impossible."

"What? How's it impossible?" America asked, frowning in his confusion.

"It's impossible because." The green eyed nation took in a shaky breath. "He died. Two thousand years ago."

* * *

**There, done… I finally finished another chapter! Yay, goodbye writer's block. **

**Yeah, review and tell me what you thought of that chapter, I've kind of changed the plot line around A LOT, so I'm sorry to say but there won't be any more chibi characters popping up. Maybe I'll save that for another chapter.**

**I actually had about half of this chapter written and another couple of chapters planned. Buuuut I didn't like any of it so I deleted it all o3o**

**Please review!**

**From Deaththecat.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I know I should have done this for the past 7 chapters but… *attempts to think of excuse* I forgot! :3 Yeah here, disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way D:**

* * *

"… Wait what?" America yelped, as the Brit dropped him back to the ground. "I- I'm not dead!"

England looked him up and down, nodding approvingly. "Well… I suppose you do look like what America looked like, about a century before his demise." He turned to the door, "If you're gonna prove you're mei-guo then you better come out and meet some people."

America frowned, if he wasn't mistaken England just spoke Chinese _and _used slang, something must be wrong.

"Okay, who's this?" England asked. America blinked, looking up, England was pointing to a scarred man with hardly any hair. America frowned again brow crinkled, his slitted blue eyes meeting sad, olive green ones.

"S- Spain!" He squeaked, his voice rising with alarm. The Spaniard was merely a shadow of the cheerful man that America had once known.

England looked surprised, "weeell I didn't think you were really America…"

"You believe me now?"

"No."

The American's face fell. "How do I prove it to you?"

The Englishman (boy?) narrowed his eyes, then glanced at Spain. The green eyed nation seemed to get the message. He turned and left silently.

"Can't he talk?" America queried, eyes following the Spaniard as he slowly climbed the ladder to some… basket thingy, that America didn't know the name of.

"No he can't." England shivered. "Voice box cut out, I didn't expect the frog to do something like that to his friend._ Even _is that circumstance."

"F- France did that?"

England looked up at the American and raised a bushy eyebrow. "Where have you been for the last two and a half thousand years?"

America groaned in frustration, "I'm not even two thousand and… something years old! And I am America! What's wrong with you Iggy? And why did you call me my Chinese name! And this sucks, I can't call you old man because… because you're younger than me!"

England frowned at his outburst.

"Don't you remember me Iggy?" America nearly cried in exasperation. "I'm that little boy who you raised like your own son; I'm that little boy who would always say your cooking was good no matter how burnt it was; I'm the boy who would cry every night when you went away; I'm the boy who would read your books of horror fiction and then be too scared to sleep alone at night; I'm that teen who beat you in a war and just stood there and did nothing as you cried, I've regretted that ever since; I'm that teen who would annoy you constantly, just so that you'd look at me; I am America!"

"Y- You are Mei-guo aren't you?"

"Yes!" America nearly screamed.

"Oh…" England's face was blank but America could see slight tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

"Cheer up Iggy." The American pulled the (now) younger nation into hug with a grin. "I don't even know what you're sad about but I can still comfort you. See that's what heroes are for!"

America heard a muffled, half hearted "_Stupid git." _from his chest. "Hah, now you know that I'm the hero, you can explain what the hell's going on."

The Brit looked up at him and sighed, pushing the American away. "I'm sorry I forgot about you mei-guo… it's just that so many nations died around that time I lost track."

"What?" America cried out in alarm. "D- Died?"

"Nations can die, America. You should know, after all you were the one that killed Native America."

America spluttered slightly at this. "That wasn't my fault! She just… faded out." The American frowned "Anyway who died?"

England winced, sighing shakily "too many to count."

America gulped. "Are there really that many dead?"

"Well they aren't exactly dead aru- shit!" England cut off with a murderous look on his face.

"Okaaay, I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear you go aru." The bespectacled nation said with a forced smile.

"It's happening to all of us ar-" England said sighing. He then turned to look America in the eye.

"Did you ever expect China and India to take over the world?"

* * *

America lay in the swinging hammock that England had allowed him to borrow, while thinking of the strange day he had, had so far.

China taking over the world?! The idea seemed unthinkable for the American. The Chinese man had suffered abuse at the hands of western nations, but had some how managed to still smile and hug his panda. Had he finally snapped?

America shook his head and grunted, trying to fall asleep.

"D- Dammit, why did you do that?"

America sat up, that sounded like England's voice. The American silently slipped out of his hammock and walked over to where the Brit was lying on his crudely cut bed.

"Hey Iggy are you okay?" He asked softly, looking down on the restlessly sleeping teen. He appeared to be talking in his sleep.

"Why did you die? There was no need to... I could have instead."

America frowned, wondering what the other nation was dreaming about. Then a voice broke through his thoughts, it was obviously England's voice, but there was something different... in the accent and the way of speaking.

"My brother. He's gone and he'll never be back..." The voice was so quiet and miserable it nearly made the American's heart break.

Then England's voice broke the thick silence again, this time sounding more like the England that America remembered.

"I know... and it's all my fault." He replied... to himself? His voice breaking.

"Yes it is!" The softer voice replied with venom.

America frowned, he didn't like where this was going. "C'mon Iggy wake up." He said softly, shaking the Brit into awareness.

He blinked and opened his eyes, and what America saw made him step back slightly.

For the usually emerald eyed Brit's eyes had turned a shocking violet.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of chapter eight!**

**My school had some exchange students from Japan come, their English wasn't very good but it was better than my Japanese. However, as mean as it might be, I couldn't help but smile when they said 'Engrish'.**

**Oh and for anyone who was wondering 'mei-guo (美国）' means America in Chinese. I think the direct translation is something along the lines of: 'beautiful country'.**

**Now review… please? **


	9. Chapter 9

America's eyes narrowed. There was only one person who called him that…

"…Mattie?"

"Al! You're alive!" The supposed-Canada-in England's-body said, jumping to his feet.

"Yeah…" America frowned "Dude… Iggy this is so not funny…"

All that gained him was a hiss and a growl. The Brit/Canadian looked absolutely livid. "Do not mention that name!"

"O- Okay…" Alfred was seriously confused now. And that meant more confused than the time when he found lettuce in his burger! "B- But aren't you England?"

"I. AM. CANADA!"

The American frowned, if he thought he was seriously confused before, well…

"I… don't… really… get it…"

"Of course you wouldn't"

"Hey!"

The Canadian/Brit sighed "Look Alfred, a lot of things happened and a lot of nations died, I don't really want to talk about it."

Alfred scowled "Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop sounding so… superior!"

"I'm not sure you really even know what you're saying eh?"

America frowned, and then forced himself to stop frowning, because he didn't want to end up like Iggy! "You…. You are Canada aren't you?"

"Yes. Glad you understand."

The American couldn't help it, his brow creased in confusion. "But you didn't act like this the last time I saw you…"

"A lot of time has passed since you last saw any of us."

The American winced at the coldness of his brother's voice… or rather England's voice… but England was sorta his brother…

"I'm so confused!" Alfred whined.

"Well then…" The Canadian said, plonking down on the deck and motioning for his twin to sit down as well. "How about you explain why you're still alive."

The American sighed before lying down on the deck. "I really dunno Mattie… one moment I'm cheerfully eating a burger and um… walking down random dark alleyways that may or may not be a short cut to my house. And the next minute I've got a sword at my throat and a mini-Iggy shouting at me for calling him England. Anyway, speaking of England… why are you in his body?"

The Canadian/Brit sighed, "Well after China made that pact with India they became the most powerful Empire… the only Empire. China knew that you let your personal feeling get in the way sometimes and don't think rationally. He used that to his advantage when he abducted me and England. They sent my body to you piece by piece, they never asked for any ransom. You became livid, sending giant armies to the Chinese-Indian land. But they were prepared, while your forces were struggling through the mountains he was working on protection shields against atomic bombs. When they were ready they bombed six of your major cities." The Canadian shuddered, "It was horrible, and England and I were forced to watch the whole thing. They were completely wiped out, there was nothing left and your whole country was infected with radiation. You retaliated, by bombing both of their major cities, however the shields minimised the damage." Canada choked slightly on the next words, "You were weak, completely caught off guard. I- I told England to transfer my remaining life energy to you, so that you would live, even if it meant I'd die. He didn't listen to me though!" America raised an eyebrow when the Canadian's tone became venomous. "He absorbed my soul into himself so that we would together be able to break free with our combined strength. We escaped and got onto a ship-"

"Hold on, hold on." America said, breaking his twin's monologue. "Why are you pissed at Iggy again?"

"He didn't let me help you with my last bit of life and I will forever hate him for it."

America winced again "Okay… anyway… so what happened after you got on the ship?"

The Canadian eyed the American suspiciously, "After we got on the ship, England's body couldn't stand the stress and reverted to a younger self. This didn't stop him, he soon got in charge and we became Captain. And that's how we lived for several centuries after that. However-"

"Wait, wait…" Alfred interrupted again, "It's been 2000 years since I… died and nobody's over thrown them yet?!"

Canada sighed sadly "China's too strong… he even backstabbed India a couple of years ago."

"Ok… what happened next?"

Matthew trembled, "He… China found us."

"And he's found you again aru."

* * *

The two North American nation's heads whipped around and stared in shock and horror. While the anchor had been down and the crew had been sleeping, a colossal ship had stealthily pulled up beside them. The two nations had been too immersed in their conversation to notice.

Alfred glanced at his brother, seeing him pale he quickly grabbed Canada's arm and squeezed it reassuringly. Canada glanced at his brother.

"I'm sorry, but… goodbye."

America watched in shock as Canada's violet eyes changed back to emerald green before dulling and closing. He just managed catch the Brit/Canadian before he hit the ground.

"E- England? England! England, wake up!"

"Lovely." Came the dry bored voice of a Chinese man that America thought he knew so well but really, it seemed not at all.

Alfred turned around slowly, "H- Hey China…Wazzup."

The shorter man scowled, "Who are you?"

Alfred frowned "What do you mean? Dude, it's me!"

China looked confused, "Ame- no it can't be aru…" He smirked, "I made sure that he was dead… Have you finally got yourself a body, Canada aru?"

"Yes… Yes it is Canada." America glanced down hearing the exhausted voice of his old mentor.

"Arthur." The Chinese man said nodding at the younger man… boy.

"Yao…"

"Huh… since when were you two on human names?" America asked.

China frowned at him, "You aren't Canada are you?"

* * *

**Yeah… well… I updated!**

**I'm sorry for any confusion at the end of the last chapter (you probably don't even remember it) it was England supposedly talking to himself but using two different voices. This was him and Canada talking to each other in his sleep (because they share a body). **

**I hope it wasn't too confusing. Tell me if there's anything else that needs clarification.**

**And I know Canada is ooc, I did that on purpose because I feel that he's been through so much that I doubt that he would still be so sweet and innocent (though he was raised by France to start with... so I doubt he's that innocent).**

**Please Review~!**

**Deaththecat**


End file.
